a day without you
by miyuchi
Summary: yuki's having a bad day without the loud brat around. find out why...R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ermm...I do not own gravi...so please have mercy on my poor soul. ^^V  
  
"A DAY WITHOUT YOU"  
  
Sunday afternoon...nothing to do but sit and sulk in the living room. Shuichi is out doing some recording in the studio. Hell, it's nice having the brat out. Peace for 3 straight days.... yes...3 days with no annoying kid running in the house disturbing my work...at last I could get some decent writing done.  
  
The day end, nothing finished.  
  
Six in the morning I woke up. I'm hearing taps outside my room. Must be the idiot trying to cook eggs for breakfast that will just end up me, precooking for the both of us as he burned it and made it to a charcoal. I just hope this time; he's not intending to burn down my kitchen. I got up from bed, walked around to reach for my shirt, slumped in the floor, as I was too lazy last night. Shuichi is always the one to do cleaning so I pretty much don't care about the house.  
  
Finally, I reached the other side of my bedroom door; just to be welcomed by an empty room...I swear I saw someone there a while ago. Moving...humming...maybe I'm still half asleep...there's no one there Yuki...no one...  
  
Eight o'clock...time's running fast. Just finished breakfast, hell I drank 3 cups of coffee just to convince myself that the image a while ago is hallucination. Took a 30-minute bath, surprisingly thinking' of what the brat is doing at the moment, maybe rehearsing with Hiro and the others. a silly grin played upon my face as I was thinking....don't know why....must me imagining him singing; serious...unlike the real him, it's quite intriguing.  
  
At last, everything is done. But not my work. I came face-to-face with my laptop, trying to make my fingers move...nothing came... not a finger lift from its place...DAMN IT! Just when i got the quietness, is when I can get no bloody work done! SHIT! Perhaps, I got acquainted with the noise surrounding this house...with Shuichi complaining, whining and blabbing day and night. This day sucks...maybe some music might fill in the place of my loud partner.  
  
I walked across the living room and reached out the cd lying beside the stereo. This is his favorite. Nittle Grasper's "piece of my love". Heard it a couple of times, it's not bad at all. At the corner is bad luck's first album. Might as well play this one...kind of miss the annoying voice of that idiot...  
  
I get back to my laptop, tried to think, along with the tune...still nothing came up. What in the world is happening to me?!?! No annoyance Yuki Eiri! Isn't this what you'd waited for so long? To get rid of that loud kid? Or...is it? My deadline is getting near, yet no ideas playing. This calls for a cigarette. And a beer...  
  
I slump myself to the sofa, cursing myself for letting that brat into my life. Before, I was the Yuki Eiri, the no.1 novelist in the country. Having a quiet private life. Until he came along, and it all changed, from the look of my apartment to my attitude towards everything. What normal person would like to have his leisure time being disturbed by a kid?  
  
Man...This day really sucks...fuck, I can't get anything done w/o that inhuman creature around. Hate to admit but.... maybe.... maybe I miss the brat.... how 'bout picking up the phone to know how he's doing? Now where'd I get that idea? It wouldn't hurt anyway.  
  
I picked up the phone, dialed the number to the studio. Sakano answered it.  
  
Sakano: n-g studio, good afternoon!  
  
Yuki: ah.... this is.Yyu...Yuki..Yuki Eiri.  
  
Sakano: yuki! It's you! How long has it been...since...ahaha!! ne-never mind me.  
  
Yuki: just want to check out shuichi. How are things there?  
  
Sakano: Shuichi? What do you mean?  
  
Yuki: how is he doing?  
  
Sakano: oh Yuki...Shuichi's been dead for a year now, remember?  
  
Yuki: that's not funny...  
  
Sakano: ...Yuki...  
  
Yuki: that can't be...he left yesterday to record in the studio. He told me that. He even kissed me! what are u saying now!!?  
  
Sakano: ...........i see ur still in shock...just give it a rest Yuki...you'll eventually get through.  
  
Yuki: damn it Sakano!! (Put down the phone)  
  
Ii don't understand the man...there's no way my Shuichi is gone...he's with me yesterday...kissed me...saying his good-byes...tears trailing down his cheeks...i don't know why but that time I felt like he's going somewhere very far...What does Sakano mean? Shuichi dead? What a joke! He's too precious to die, too valuable too lose....  
  
To be continued...er...maybe...^__^; ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
author's note:  
  
now that was sumting! it's pass 1 in the morning already! man this fic is shitty! but still, im proud of it! eheheh.....yuki....hmm....what will that guy do next? what did happen to shuichi? is he dead? that...im getting to it. Just watch out for the next story this is the first decent fic i've done...or so i think....nways, if sumone is to read this fic, please write ur comments and reaction at the space below. plenty of much there, i think...or kindly aproach the author but please no bringing of weapons to sue the writer. feel free to use foul words if u must or say some suggestions. that's all, thanx!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* yuki: who's the author of this fic? making me dramatic....that's not my thing kid....*smoked some cigarette* shuichi: yuki.....im dead....waaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *clinged on yuki's shirt, while crying* author: im the one hu's writing ere so shut up! eheheh.....im the boss! ^^  
  
yuki: *puts out his gun* really now? *points at the author's head* author: *sweating heavily* you! you! ok now? shuichi: you go yuki! *jumps on top of yuki* i love you! yuki: get the hell off me kid! author: man u two are.....nevermind..........-_-; *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	2. always in my heart

hey peeps! this is 2nd part of "A Day Without you". tell me what you think about it. okies? now let's get it on!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 days have passed since the call that I made in the bad luck studio. 3days have passed, my Shuichi haven't come back yet...."Shuichi's been dead for a year now remember?"........... What was that crazy man saying...telling me silly things...Shuichi was with me, just three days ago, he was telling me that he'd be gone for a recording.  
  
//FLASHBACK//  
  
Shuichi: yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (jumps on Yuki's lap)  
  
Yuki: what is it now, brat? (annoyed)  
  
Shuichi: I'll be gone for 3 days....  
  
Yuki: then go...I don't need to know  
  
Shuichi: how could you be so mean...  
  
Yuki: it'll not make a difference whether you tell me or not  
  
Shuichi: I'm just telling so you won't get worried. Just like what happened last month.  
  
#author's story telling#  
You see guys n gels, last month, Shuichi got a phone call from Hiro that he needs to be in the studio in 15 minutes. Telling him to bring sum stuffs coz they're gonna be on tour. Shuichi hurries down, snatching any clothes he can see. Because of hurrying, our little singer here forgot to leave Yuki a note.  
When Yuki woke up, he saw no pinked haired head, almost no clothes left. And his closet seemed to be destroyed by a storm just like his leaving room. Yuki assumed he was robed and Shuichi left him. On his panic, Yuki reported to the police. When he came home after telling the police what happen (especially worried about his shu-chan ^^), the blonde man received a call from his lover explaining what happen that morning and that he was behind the mess in his closet and living room.  
  
On the line talk: Shu: sorry Yuki.... it's just that---  
  
Yuki: shuichi no baka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't you ever do that to me again!! Do you know how worried I was about you?!! I thought you---  
  
Shu: worried????? About me???? Oh Yuki! I knew you cared! I knew you love me!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
#that's the end guys. back to the flashback#  
  
yuki: don't even remind me about it.  
  
shuichi: i'm gonna miss you Yuki.... (sad eyes, tears falling)  
  
yuki: you always do shuichi: thanks for being so good to me. For loving me. Although you never express it the way i fantasize, it's ok...  
  
yuki: why are you telling me that now? Idiot...  
  
shuichi: (kissed yuki, gently) I can't promised I'll be back exactly after 3 days. you' ve been a big part of my life yuki....I love you...  
  
yuki: why don't you just go?  
  
shuichi: (smiled)  
  
yuki: before I change my mind....... take care....  
  
shuichi: (lifting up his things, walking towards the door)  
  
yuki: baka! I love you too...  
  
shuichi: (gentle voice) i've been waiting for that....now im satisfied....  
  
//END OF FLASHBACK//  
  
Now I'm satisfied... What does he mean about that? Satisfied? Was he never satisfied by the attention I've dedicated for him? Heck, I've always given him the cold shoulder treatment...maybe that's why..........  
  
I'm so confused right now; I need to get in touch with some one. Some one related to him. Hiro! Yeah, he's his best friend...he can tell me about these things. Tomorrow.... I'll get my questions answered...  
  
I can't sleep. I'm still thinking about what Sakano said. And what he said.... now I'm satisfied. That phrase has been roaming around my head for over a hundred times now. It's 4:00 in the morning, I'm still awake. I need my sleep, damn it! Why don't you just come back and stop screwing my life like this. Come back to me.... please...at this rate I don't know if my sanity is still normal, I'm reaching the edge, then I'll fall down....  
  
I remembered the first time we met; I never knew a stupid idiot like him would be special to me. A kid who stands up for his feelings, a person with a good heart.... a lover who cares. And I never knew I'd be thinking this way about that brat. geez, maybe I'm being sarcastic, stop Yuki, or you'll lose yourself...  
  
As I was thinking about him last night, that made me drift off to sleep. For an hour or so. My clock is saying it's 7:30; my mind is reminding me to call Nakano Hiroshi; my heart is holding me back. Afraid to know the answer. The call it is. i walked towards my phone, dialed the number written aside it, which Shuichi wrote in case of emergency. The phone rang. I hang up. I can't do it, I know I can't. Where the hell did my confidence go? Why the heck am I tensed? Yuki, you're just gonna ask some damn question! The answer will not kill you! This is it; I picked up the phone again and dialed. It rang. Come on pick up the phone, damn it!  
  
Ayaka answered. They'd been living together for 2 years now. Ever since me and Ayaka broke up, Hiro comforted Ayaka's need and eventually fell in love with each other. Just like Shu and me...  
  
Ayaka: hello, good morning!  
  
Yuki: good morning Ayaka chan. this is Eiri Yuki  
  
Ayaka: Eiri-san! It's you. We haven't heard from you for a long time. What can i do for you?  
  
Yuki: i need to speak with nakano-san.  
  
Ayaka: well, he's in the shower right. Oh! He's here now. Hold on a minute, ok?  
  
Heard over its for you, it's eiri-san  
  
Hiro: really? I'll talk with him hello  
  
Yuki: it's me.  
  
Hiro: I know  
  
Yuki: I want to ask you something. About Shuichi  
  
Hiro: let's talk about it later. I'll meet you downtown at Mr. Taguchi's café. I'll be there in 15 minutes  
  
Yuki: fine  
  
And I hang up. Immediately I grab my coat and left my crib. While walking, I'm thinking of what possible answers I may get. And I may not like it. Maybe I'll even hate it. I don't know, this talk gives me the chill. It seems it's gonna be heavy...hope it's not what i think it's gonna be...  
  
As I arrived at the café, an unfamiliar atmosphere greeted me in. it's so dull and lifeless. What's going on with this people? It seems like somebody---died.... that word gives a ran down of electricity through my veins. That, I don't know why....  
  
I sat at the corner beside the window. Not a minute waiting, Hiro arrived. He sat and looked at me straight in the eyes.  
  
Hiro: that fierce look on your eyes is gone. Can't handle it?  
  
Yuki: I don't know what you're talking about  
  
Hiro: of course you don't! Because you're a dumb ass jerk!  
  
Yuki: ...........................  
  
Hiro: oh please, don't give me silence, ok? I've had enough. At the studio, house, at this café, even at our concert. It's driving me nuts.  
  
Yuki: i came to ask you how's Shuichi doing.  
  
Hiro: what? How should i know? Maybe He knows....  
  
Yuki: who?  
  
Hiro: HIM, moron. That guy above us. He's there for sure. Yuki: I don't understand.... you tell me he's above now and Sakano told me Shuichi's dead...what the fuck is going on, Nakano?  
  
Hiro: are you really kidding me...you, don't know Shuichis dead? He passed away already, man. Too dumb to know that?  
  
Yuki: I don't really understand. He was with me a few days ago. He was saying good-bye, crying. Kissed me so gently and I felt he's going far away although he said he's just going to the studio.  
  
Hiro: ..........i guess he wanted you the last to know.  
  
Yuki: what do you mean?  
  
Hiro: a year ago, we were on a concert, someone suddenly shot him. Straight in the heart. it was for revenge.  
  
Yuki: what did Shuichi did to that person?  
  
Hiro: it wasn't Shuichi's fault. Someone was to be blamed. And its you,yuki.  
  
Yuki: me?  
  
Hiro: a girl shot him. Jealousy...tsk...tsk...perhaps obsession. That girl loved you so much, she's willing to kill anyone just to keep you. And so she knew that your latest interest is my best friend. So she got rid of him....  
  
Yuki:...........why can't I remember anything.  
  
Hiro: at this state, you're still in shock, you still think Shu's alive, that's why.  
  
Yuki: then why isn't he showing now?  
  
Hiro: he got his answer finally then Yuki: answer?  
  
Hiro: Shu always knew you cared, he always knew you love him, but you just don't know how to express it fully. Shu is a simple person. Easy to make him happy. Just give your attention, he's ok. Sometimes when you two get into a fight, that guy ran to my apartment and tells me things. Even though how many times I've persuaded him to leave you, never did he listen. Coz he loves you too much. He can't do it. And he told me one time, that if you ever say i love you to him, he'd be the happiest person on the universe; he'd be satisfied.  
  
Yuki: satisfied...the last word I heard from him......  
  
Hiro: His spirit stayed, just for you, waiting forever to hear that. Damn it, Yuki! Do you know how much I miss him?!?!  
  
Yuki: I'm sorry.........  
  
Hiro: if only he never met you, he'd be out of trouble with that girl. He won't be dead.  
  
Yuki: I miss him too...........so...much (tears falling)  
  
Hiro: I never knew you cried.... as much as I want to hate you, kill you, I can't. Shu-chan will be angry. My best friend will not like that.  
  
Yuki: I have to go.  
  
Hiro: you're a tough guy aren't you? Move on. I'm sure that what he'd want too.  
  
Yuki: thanks.  
  
Tears, this is for him...why did this have to happen? .........Why?................I should be the one dead, not him. I know I can't live without him. How I miss that annoying voice.........that sweet smell..........that caring hand that caress me whether I'm tired or not...I miss everything about him.  
  
Days, have passed I'm still in my room, weeping...enduring the pain in me...everything reminded me of him...I can't take it anymore...Tohma and Mika, have tried to talk me out of this problem, but I couldn't snap out of it. This is all a dream...a nightmare...I'll just sleep and when i wake up, I'll be waking up with Shuichi.... my Shuichi...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
so?so? what do ya think? is it good? does it sux? come, on tell me! yuki.....he'd be doin sumtin in the next chapter....so keep the reviews comin, okies? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yuki: drama...can't stand it anymore! just kill me will ya! shuichi: im really dead....im dead!!!! O_o oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh............................waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X_X hiro: you're dead? shoot! i haven't screw you yet!!!!!!!!!!!! shuichi/yuki/autor: what?!?!?!?!?!? author: pervert......-_-; 


	3. together in heaven

together in heaven: chapter 3  
  
this is the last part of a day without you. get reading!  
  
it's been four years since i've realized shuichi's dead. after that talk with nakano hiroshi, i spent the next 2 weeks strugling to find the road back to my sanity. spending my time in front of my laptop, trying to make my fingers move even an inch to get things started for my new life.  
  
started with my smoking habits again. nobody's to preach me about it anyway. for 5 years i'm still single. i've tried to date sum girls...even a few guys, but nothing worked out. shuichi will be the only one for me. maybe i'm just waiting for a resolution.....i'm now making my debut in china. my book "SHOOTING FOR THE STARS" became a best seller...it's about shuichi and his dreams..about his life...on how things could have turned out for him if he never met a bastard like me.  
  
the girl that shot shuichi was caught 2 years after the crime she did. she deserves it. she deservs to be rotten in jail. to burn in hell. loving sum1 is fine but being obsessed is not. that's what killed that girls mind. obsession...on me....that's why i'm halfy to be blamed on his death and i deserve punishment.... GOD will be the judge of that... once in a while suicide is a hot topic for me. there's no fun living alone anyway...yet i didn't have the courage do it. he wouldn't like that. he'd hate me for that...  
  
'im beggining a new life. maybe better...he'd be pleased to know that ,right? yeah i think so too. moving on was his plan for me. everybody did the same thing. shuichi is the kind of person that is easy to love hard to hate. carrying a charismatic attitude that i know anyone wouldn't be able to resist. it's unescapable. even for me.  
  
hiroshi and ayaka nakano, started out as newly weds. with 2 children now. the first kid he named after shuichi, the second to him. somehow i've sensed, nakano felt a different shade of love for the kid. a love more than a friend, stronger than fate. can't balme him for saying im a murderer coz i know that's a fact i can never change.  
  
mika and tohma had settled their differences and tried to understand each other more. i'm glad tohma laid off finally from me. he must realize there's a wife waiting for him at home and must never take for granted the love my sister has to offer. sakano is still a producer, running a new band called "mystery child". k flew back to america to be with his wife. she'll soon be laboring, k's prepairing to be a father. ryuichi and tatsuha flew to new york, living together. maiko, shuichi's sister, married suguru last year. still spending a lovely honeymoon in osaka.  
  
i annualy visit shuichi. for years of visiting him there, a part of me still can't believe he's the man behind the nitch. 4 years..yet my heart aches and lose myself on the spot whenever i see his grave in sight. couldn't hold back, i just break in tears.  
  
now i sit in my apartment,no! OUR apartment...this place have been a witness on our life together. i've been thinking to sell this place but still, my mind reminds me of the memories stored here. treasured memories.....too precious to leave it behind. it's 3 in the morning and the sky have a downfall. rain....it always makes me lonely. once again i've reminice the past. .................... oh fuck it all i can't sleep! for god sake i have a book sighning and conference meeting this morning at seven! if only the brat is here...he'll annoy me so much i'd do it with him to shut him up. then i'd be too tired and doze to sleep. maybe i can screw someone on the street and pay him. those damn kids will do anything for money anyway. same thing for my rest. nah...that wouldn't be good. i've done it with him for a couple of times and he was...good. a little practice and he made me moun like a crazy dog...  
  
hmm...maybe driving off somewhere might help. to relieve myself, my mind, my heart...  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
while driving, yuki's car was hit by a crazy man that made it upside down and hit a tree by the road side. the car was badly damanged and the oil pipe was leaking. after a minute, an explotion was heard.  
  
yuki died. trapped inside his vehicle. yet his last moments show no fear but excitement and happiness. "i'm afraid this is the end...still i feel wonderful... coz i know we'll be able to meet again...we'll be together forever...now...im...satisfied....  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
author's note:  
  
yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i finished at last! this is the last part! hoped u enjoyed spending time with yuki and his grief {i'm dead} tsk! tsk! ok,ok i know yuki's character is out of place here but u know, i believe people can change and that what just happen to the guy. ohhhhhh.....please give me some feed back. c&c please! ^__~  
  
yuki: glad u killed me. couldn't stand acting like that for long. my coolness is drifting off... (smoking) shuichi: yepee! we are together again! (still clinging to yuki) hiro: shu-chan is just my friend! right buddy? shu: hai! Sakano: with all this dead ppl! it's driving me crazy!!!! (runs around) k: oh come'on sakano! calm down will ya! (points a gun at sakano) fujisaki: i married maiko? (blushing) well...she's not bad...  
  
author: ^___________^ owari! 


End file.
